Avatar:Eagle Claws part3
by kenpowarrior
Summary: After Aang is mortally wounded by Lau, Katara with the help of Toph and others search for someone to help cure Aang.


AVATAR:

EAGLE CLAWS

BY

KENPO4EVER

PART 3

Note: this fan fiction story is inspired by the series created by Michael Dimartino and Bryan Konietzko which is owned by the nick network. Such new characters are created by me to expand the mythology and bring new light to the Avatar universe.

Back at the city of Ba Sing Se at Iroh's tea restaurant, Zuko and Ozai are still reading some of the scrolls. Ozai looks at one that tells of an incident involving the fire nation navy. "This is interesting", Ozai said. Zuko looks at him, "What is interesting?" Zuko asks. "This one tells of an incident involving the southern raiders and I remember this story. About eight years ago after their raid of the south pole, they arrive at a post near the earth kingdom. Afterwards they were assigned to sail for the north. The entire unit disappear was never seen again". Zuko has never heard of this story but is curious about it. "What's this got to do with this problem?" "There was one survivor who came back and was mortally wounded. He told that he saw a fire in the sky and something big took his ship. He was hanging from a wooded rift, and later rescue. My admirals dismiss his claims and let him go. But I always was intrigue by the story". Suddenly a great explosion his heard and the ground began to tremble. Both men go outside to find out what's going on, and see fire on all the buildings. Ozai looks up and sees a large flying object above them, "Let's get out of here!" he shout. Zuko follows him and stops to see the flying object unleashing a fire like a dragon from the sky. "We can't stop. We must keep moving Zuko", Ozai said. Zuko follows Ozai to safe ground. By surprise a latter is drop in front of them. They look up and see Ty Lee at one of the fire nation balloon ships. Both climb the latter and they look as the gigantic ship is devastating the city. "We must get out as fast as we can", Ozai said. Zuko turns toward him. "NO we must save the king of the city before_" Suddenly the king's palace explodes and the rest of the city begins to be consuming by flames. Zuko watches in horror the people screaming and burning. "You were saying about rescuing the king", Ozai said. Zuko lowers his head and orders Ty Lee to return to the fire nation. Zuko could not look back as the great city of Ba Sing Se is totally destroyed.

Hours later Ozai and Zuko arrive at the fire nation palace. Zuko orders the guards to stand down and that Ozai has been giving a pardon. As they enter Zuko sees Mai, "What's going on Mai?" he asked. "Sokka and Suki have return and am afraid that master PianDao is dead", she said. Zuko takes the news real bad, Ozai sees Mai pregnant. "Well my son, you been busy". Zuko's face blush and asks Mai to take care his father while he sees Sokka. Zuko enters the room and sees Sokka sitting in a chair holding PianDao's sword. Suki approaches Zuko, "He has been sitting there for hours and I fear for his health". She leaves the room and Zuko tries talking to Sokka. "Master is dead and I was not there to help him", Sokka said. "So much for being a great swordsman". "If you were there you could have been kill along with your master", Zuko said. Sokka looks at Zuko right in the eye. "I would not rest until my master and the White Lotus are avenged". Zuko puts his arm on him. "Good Sokka but we must plan this carefully and smart". Suki enters the room abruptly, "Guys Katara has arrive and she brought Aang; I think he is hurt". Zuko and Sokka follow Suki to Aang's room.

They arrive at the room and were shock to see Aang lying in his bed with a severe claw wound near his heart. Sokka sees Katara healing him but she cries when she realize that Aang has gone into a coma. "What happen to Aang, Katara?" Sokka asked. Katara looks at Katara with tears in her eyes. "Aang fought that madman and he struck Aang with a claw", she said. "I heal the wound but the strike drained much of Aang's chi and I don't know if he will live". "I can't believe this is happening to us", Suki said. "There is no one else to stop this madman". Zuko looks at Suki and the others. "Don't say such things, as long Aang is still alive, there is always hope in the world". "That's if he survives the wound my son", Ozai saids as he enters the room. Everyone is stunned to see Ozai. "What is he doing here, Zuko?" Sokka asked. "Relax guys, I pardon him so he can help us in this situation", Zuko replied. Ozai looks at Aang's wound and takes out one of the scrolls, and shows it to the others. "The boy is in danger of dying", he said. "According to this scroll one southern raider who got rescue at sea receive such a wound from an unknown enemy". "Can you tell us the name of the soldier?"Katara asked. Ozai reads the scroll and looks at her. "His name is Yo Rhan", he replied. She is shock to know that the man who can help save Aang is the soldier who killed her mother. She gets up and walks away from the room, Sokka follows her. "Where are you going? Sokka asked Katara. "Am going to find him and find out how he cure himself from that wound", She replied. "Alright but am going with you on this journey". She agrees and both ride with Appa to Yo Rhan's home.

Several hours later, they arrive at Yo Rhan's house. Katara tells Sokka to wait with Appa. She enters the house but Rhan is not there; she walks toward the garden and sees Yo Rhan kneeling at a grave. Katara realizes that his mother has die, and buried her in the garden. She tries not to disturb him but time is running out for Aang. As she takes a step towards him, he senses her presence. "Are you going to kill me now?" he asked. Katara doesn't know how to answer. "No but I need your help", she replied. His eyes wide open and wonder why she needs his help. "What kind of help?" he asked. "Saving the love of my life", she answers. Katara takes Yo Rhan to Appa, Sokka finally sees the man who kill his mother. Sokka remembers Katara describing him as being a monster, but now he only sees an old and miserable man whose sins are taking a toll on him. Katara tells Yo Rhan about Aang's situation while riding back to the fire nation.

Several hours later, they arrive at the fire nation, Katara notices the soldiers are put on alert. Yo Rhan gets to see Aang's wound. "He is powerful than I thought, but I could never imagine him defeating the Avatar". "He's not dead yet; can you tell us how did you survive the wound?" Sokka asked. Yo Rhan sits down trying to remember the event. "After I kill you mother, our unit was sent to patrol the northern waters. When we got there strange men in armor attack us from the sky. They were using firebending skills, I fought with their leader. He wear a hood to cover his face, I got hit from his claw but manage to get away." "Who did you got out?" Zuko asked. "My brother saved me, he throw a knife and hitting the hood man's right eye. My brother drags me and puts me on a boat to safety. Suddenly the ship lift to the sky and disappear without a trace. Few hours later I was rescue by another fire nation ship. The doctors could not cure me from the wound and fear that I would die. Till..." Yo Rhan hesitates all of sudden, Toph notices his heart rate running fast. "You don't want to tell us who save you, why?" Toph asked him. "Because I promise him that I will never reveal his whereabouts", he replied. "Besides the fire nation banish him a long time ago, so I think he is still holds some grudges". Ozai looks at Rhan. "Are you referring to Kungsaku, the firebending tiger?"He asked. Rhan nodded yes to Ozai's question. "What? I thought he was sentence to dead, father", Zuko said. "Why would you lie?" "Because I did not want your sister to run away with him if she realized that he was still alive." The gang is confused about this character that Zuko and Ozai know, Sokka scratches his head. "Hold on there, would you please tell us who is this Kungsaku guy?" he asked. "He was the best Firebending Commander in the fire nation till one day got berserk and kill an admiral", Ozai said. "Also was the fiancé of my daughter, Azula". The whole gang was stunned to discover that Azula had a love in her early life. "He became the youngest firebender to receive the medal of the red sun. The highest award in the entire fire nation", Zuko said. "He rescued my mother and sister when their ship was attack by southern water tribe warriors. Kungsaku single handling fought every warrior on the ship with his famous fire tiger techniques". "How come Azula never mention him while we were friends?" Mai asked. "After she found out about his execution, she became more evil, Zuko said. You could say that she bury her heart with him after that". Katara gets up and looks address everyone. "Alright guys, this is the plan. Me, Yo Rhan and Toph will search for Kungsaku to cure Aang". "You'll need Azula also in case something might happen". Zuko said. Katara looks at Zuko. "I don't have time to handle her". "Don't worry she will cooperate as long if she gets a chance to see him". "Do you know where to find him?" Katara asked. Yo Rhan raises his head and looks at her. "Yes I know", he replied.

Moments later Katara prepares Appa for the journey. Toph senses Zuko arriving with someone. She could feel the heartbeat from that person and recognizes her. "Guys, I think Zuko has gone nuts". Katara sees Zuko with his sister Azula. "What is she doing here, Zuko?" she asked. "I already told her about Kungsaku and she agree to help you find him", Zuko replied. Katara looks at her and could not forget the harm she did to her and Aang. "I don't have time for this Zuko", she said. "Aang's life is at stake and time is running out". Don't' worry she will not be trouble, and besides if she violets her agreement. It's back to the boiling rock for her…permanently". Azula walks forward and stops aside Katara and whispers "One day we will settle the score", Azula said. Katara still notices her anger towards her, but she feels something has change Azula. "Could it be that Azula still feels something for Kungsaku?" She wonders. As Katara sees Toph and Yo Rhan onboard Appa, she takes off. Zuko wave's goodbye then he sees Ozai leaving with a bag. He walks toward him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I have to find my own path my son", he said. "Your uncle left me a letter at the box that I found in his house. In it your uncle said that he had a vision. In that vision I will regain my firebending skills and also find your mother." Zuko's eyes are wide open and astonish of the revelation. "I won't stop you" Zuko said. "Go quickly our reports showed the enemy has conquered Ba Sing Se and they might come here very soon." Ozai touches the burning scar he made in the duel with his son. "You have become the man I should have been, but I lost it", he said. "Whatever happens, protect the people and defend our homeland." Zuko sees his father leaving and prays that Uncle's Iroh's vision will come true.

Katara is riding Appa towards the north part of the earth kingdom. Everyone is quite and Azula is keeping her distance from everybody. Toph begins to get irritated from the silence. "Mr. Rhan can you tell us more about Kungsaku?" Rhan looks at Toph. "Well his grandfather was the great master Kyan a prodigy of Avatar Roku." "Whoa I did not know Avatar Roku had a student". Katara and Azula begin to pay attention to the story. "After Kungsaku's parents die in an accident, Kyan raise the boy himself and taught him everything he knew from Roku's training". "That is sad". Toph said. "It must have hurt him losing his parents". "Yes it was but Kyan made him stronger. It's believe that Kyan put little Kungsaku to a firebending training that would have made justice to a fire nation temple. When his grandfather die, he decided join the military. In less than two years he became the youngest commander in the fire nation." Katara looks at Yo Rhan. "How is it that you know so much about him?" she asked. "Because he is my nephew", he replied. "You never told us that you re his uncle", Toph said. "Why didn't you tell us before?" "You did not ask." "Does he still play the flute?"Azula asked. Rhan looks at her. "Not since he left you", he replied. Katara notices a tear in Azula's eye.

As the group enters in earth kingdom territory, scouts from the mysterious army spot them. One of the men writes a message and puts it to an eagle. The eagle flies south and goes up into the sky. There the eagle reaches a gigantic ship floating like a big city in the sky. The eagle is grabbed by a messenger and takes the message to the officer who is at the training hall. The messenger enters the hall and sees numerous men training in the disciples of the four elements. Some are training in waterbending both in combat and healing purposes, others train in Air, Earth and Firebending as well. The messenger gives the message to the officer and he puts his sergeant in charge of the training. The officer rushes to the upper floor and enter a large chamber where Lau is meditating. He opens his eyes as he senses the officer's arrival. "Commander Shen, Why are you disturbing at this moment?" The commander clear is throat, "I am sorry my lord but our scouts just spotted Katara the waterbending girl riding a flying byson towards the north part of earth kingdom", he said. "Also she is accompanying by two young girls and an old man". Lau gets up and faces Shen. "I found that very odd, she should be in mourning from Aang's dead. Make sure they are followed and report to me as soon as possible". "Yes my lord" The commander bows and leaves, Lau is puzzle for where Katara is going.


End file.
